User blog:Hl3 or bust/New Character Ideas/Drafts
|-|Arthur Pendragon= Summary While what Arthur's done in ages past is more or less what is depicted in the popular myths, what happened to him in the interveneing centuries is unknown, but it caused him to lose his faith, and eventually, his will to live, at least partially due to watching everyone and everything he's ever cared about die, while he unavoidably continues on. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-A | Varies from at least 9-A to at least 2-A | At least High 2-A, likely Far Higher Name: Arthur Pendragon, possibly an alias Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Hero Soul, Ancient King, "True Hero", Only Known Wielder of Excalibur, Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Due to being a Hero Soul, reality itself seems unwilling to let him die, and causes events that would normally kill or even harm him simply not happen), resistence to most supernatural abilities (seems to somehow drastically reduce the power of the supernatural abilities of others while they're near him, and was able to passively ignore most of the effects of being near Dionysus), Can interact with intangible and non-corporeal beings, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 8 and cannot die an "unjust" death "just" death is him dying in honorable combat), Cannot be harmed by evil beings (Attacks leveled at him by evil beings will simply not affect him, regardless of their potency) and Enhanced Senses (can percieve and react to events at least 100x faster than a normal human) | Reactive Power Level (the Testament of Perfection causes Arthur to always be slightly above his opponent in all physical aspects), One Hit Kill (The Testament of the Guillotine causes all contact with Arthur or the blade of Excalibur to result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit), Instinctive Reaction (Attacking, attempting to steal from, or harmfully acting towards Arthur or Excalibur in a direct or indirect way will result in Excalibur treating that person as evil and attacking them), Reactive Evolution (When attacking an evil being, Excalibur will instantly morph into the perfect weapon in regards to killing them, gaining or lossing properites and abilities in the process. In addition, after defeating an evil being, the Testaments inscribed along Excalibur will become longer and more powerful), Statistics Reduction (The Testament of Wrath drastically reduces the abilities of any opponent who Arthur truly wishes to kill), Death Manipulation (The Testament of Death causes anyone who kills Arthur to die along with him), Resurrection (The Testament of Life can bring Arthur and others back to life, although it requires conscious effort to do so), can make someones innermost thoughts easily visable (with the Testament of Truth), can learn and/or master almost anything instantly (with the Testament of Mastery), Fear Manipulation (with the Testament of Fear, anyone who fights him will instead pervieve their greatest fear, while simultaioniously fearing that thing far more depending on how long they continue to fight Arthur), Immunity to Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (All attempts to copy his powers have either failed or had the power copied actively work against the copier, while attempting to nullify them simply doesn't work, even for levels of power nulliffiaction that should bypass any and all resistences and immunities) and can attack mental, spiritual, conceptual and even non-existant beings | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation (Passively manipulates time and space to make his attacks unavoidable and so that his opponent cannot escape). Absorption (Completely absorbs the totality of anything touched, using their power to boost his own does not copy powers), Psychometry (Gain all of the information possible to safely know about anything it's pointed at), Disease Manipulation (Passively coats Arthur in a thin layer of a virus that can only affect one person, but is specifically designed to kill them on every level), Twilight Manipulation (Can create solid masses of both light and darkness, and have either "infect" and replace the other), Possession (Can shoot his veins out of his arm that, when they contact something, gain complete control over it, regardless of whether it's alive or not, including it's non-physical aspects) and Fate Manipulation (Continually rewrites both history and the future so that the target dies, regardless of their preperations or efforts) with Anathema Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (Extremely casually cut through an armored calvary (Person, horse, shield, armor and all) with his bare hand) | Varies from at least Small Building Level to Multiverse Level+ (Excalibur can alter it's power in several ways, although it's weakest observed form was a normal longsword, and Arthur himself will always hit harder than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection. With Excalibur, Arthur was one of the only known beings who could damage Merrimack), can bypass conventional durability in several ways | At least High Multiversal Level+ (stated that comparing his current self to his normal self was like "comparing a god to something less than existent, not even found within nonexistence"), likely Far Higher (Was able to eventually defeat Deep Lore Merrimack, who had began to merge together an unknown number of spatio-temporal dimensions) Speed: At least Supersonic normally (moves and reacts at least 100x faster than a normal human, although it is likely that he can move far faster) | Varies from at least Supersonic to at least Immeasurable (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly faster than his opponent, which allowed him to, with some effort, dodge attacks from Merrimack) | Immeasurable normally, Varies with Excalibur Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent) | Varies Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always be slightly stronger than his opponent) | Varies Durability: At least Small Building Level (Has survived accidentally hitting himself completely unscathed) | Varies from at least Small Building Level to at least Multiverse Level+ (The Testament of Perfection allows him to be always slightly more durable than his opponent. With Excalibur, Arthur was able to tank multiple attacks from Merrimack (although his massive resistence to supernatural abilities may have been a contributing factor to this)) | High Multiversal Level+ normally, Varies with Excalibur Stamina: At least Superhuman | Varies (The Testament of Perfection allows him to always last slightly longer in any activity than his opponent) | Varies Range: Standard Melee Range | Varies (Excalibur can rapidly and drastically change in size in order to be considered the perfect weapon against a particular opponent, and Arthur himself will always have a longer range than his opponent due to the Testament of Perfection) | Varies Standard Equipment: Excalibur Intelligence: At least Gifted (Quickly discovered the weaknesses of several skilled opponents simultainiously), Higher with Excalibur (The Testament of Mastery allows him to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it) | Nigh-Omniscient (Stated that he knew everything except for his own future) Weaknesses: Causality Manipulation may counter Excalibur's reactions, redefineing "evil" can make excalibur almost completely useless outside of it's reactions, the effects of the Testament of Perfection only last for that fight, has various extreme, and often conflicting, personality issues (generally shown by the nature of the Testaments), his multiple coflicting desires can cause him to rapidly change how he acts at random intervals, is extremely paranoid and suicidal, only "fighting" through Excaliburs reactions. | None notable Feats: *Extremely casually cut through an armored calvary (Person, horse, shield, armor and all) with his bare hand *With Excailbur, he destroyed Nihilus, a being who embodies all the evil that has ever and will ever exist and was from a time "before creation" and was supposedly "unendingly beyond any concievable concept of infinity and recursion" in one hit. *With Excalibur, he was the only beings who could damage Merrimack, a being who is beyond conventional logic (although this may be due to the effects he has of reality), exists in infinitly many states of being simultainiously and who created beings who pervieved Nihilus as nothing in comparision to themselves just by being. Notable Attacks/Techniques Excalibur: A metamorphic weapon who's base form is that of a golden longsword, Excalibur is easily one of the most famous weapons in history, although most of it's more esoteric abilities have been forgotted. The main power of Excalibur are the 8 Testaments written along it's blade, which give it and Arthur various abilities, and grow in length and power with every "worthy opponent" defeated. :Testament of the Guillotine: This Testamnet currently reads "Hear ye! For all who taint the truest of heroes with the touch of humanity shall feel the cold wrath of the guillotine!", and causes any contact with Arthur or Excaliburs blade will result in a "guillotine" being dropped on the attackers physical, spiritual, conceptual and existential selves, with the attack itself adjusting to always kill that particular selve in one hit. Represents Arthur's Intense paranoia. :Testament of Perfection: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who challenge the truest of heroes shall find themselves outmatched in all parts!", and causes all of Arthur's physical aspects to become slightly above that of his opponent. Represents Arthurs desire to become without fault, however impossible this may be. :Testament of Death: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who slay the truest of heroes shall find themselves sharing that inevitable, horrible fate!" and causes anyone who manages to kill Arthur to unavoidable die with him. Represents Arthur's desire to not die alone. :Testament of Wrath: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who draw the ire of the truest of heroes shall find themselves powerless before their wrath!" and causes any opponent that Arthur truly wants to kill to become drastically weaker in all aspects. Represents Arthur's desire to become above all others. :Testament of Life: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who unjustly die before the truest of heroes will find themselves reborn!" and causes anyone, including himself, who dies near him to be reborn, although this requires an conscious effort. Represents Arthur's desire to bring life to others. :Testament of Truth: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who speak untruthfully to the greatest of heroes shall find their darkest thoughts and desires put on display for all!" and causes anyone who lies, likely including boasts, to Arthur to have their innermost thoughts and desires become easily visable to anyone who can see them. Represents Arthur's desire to know how all others think and act. :Testament of Mastery: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who play games of trickery and deception against the truest of heroes shall have their own games beaten!" and allows Arthur to almost instantly learn and/or master any concept, idea, weapon, etc. simply by being exposed to it, although the text of the Testament itself wouldn't imply this. Represents Arthur's desire to know all. :Testament of Fear: This Testament currently reads "Hear ye! For all who combat the truest of heroes shall find their greatest fears manefest!" and causes anyone who attempts to fight Arthur to, instead, percieve their greatest fear, along with making them fear that thing an exponentially increasing amount the longer than fight him. Represents Arthur's various fears. Anathema: Also known as "The Shadow of Light." Anathema, usually the abstract concept of opposition, takes the form of Arthur's left arm, causing all of it's veins to glow both a golden and black light. Anathema's powers are generally unknown, but it can: Gain all of the information that is safe to know about anything it's pointed at, create solid light and darkness and have either "infect" and replace the other, passively rewrite the past and future, etc. Keys: Base | With Excalibur | Deep Lore |-|Atlach-Nacha (Verse TBD)= Summary Very little is known of this spider-like being, other than that it is believed to be primarily responsible for the fall of the Teotihuacan civilization. Outside of this, it is believed that it doesn't come from what from is normally considered reality, instead coming from some other realm related to the imagination of all things. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C, Far Higher with Dimensional Threads Name: Refers to itself as Atlach-Nacha, true name is unknown Origin: TBD Age: Unknown, comes from a realm where time is extremely malliable Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Imaginary being, "Spider" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (type 1), Regeneration (High-Godly (even if it's was completely and utter destroyed in both the physical world and the Imarythll, it will simply instantly reform from within the imagination of a sentient being)) Immortality (1, 5, 8, 9 and 10 being is merged with the Imarythll, an imaginary realm unbounded by logic or reason, and can only be permenantly destroyed by destroying all sentience that has ever or will ever be), Enhanced Senses (can percive and easily understand actions that fall outide of dualistic definitions) Reality Warping with Dimensional Threads and resistance to many supernatural abilites (It's being is within the physical world and the Imarythll simultainiously, causing most abilites which are in any way affected by imagination to simply not affect it or become warped) Attack Potency: Building Level physically (easily destroyed many fortified temples and buildings), Far Higher with Dimensional Threads (can connect the physical world to various locations in the Imarythll, with varying effects) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (can be found anywhere a sentient being has ever been) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level, Immortality and regeneration makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely Irrelevant (has never been observed to rest, even in the Imarythll) Range: Tens of Meters physically, Irrelevant with Dimensional Threads (can "reach" the Imarythll) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (has seemingly never been intellectually challenged, and is likely far more intelligent than any other known being) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: :Dimensional Threads: Instead of being able to make threads like a normal spider, Atlach-nacha can use metaphorical threads to connect the physical world to various locations within the Imarythll, which also define the boundaries in the physical world, as "boundaries" in the Imarythll are utterly alien and indescribable under human notions. Below are several notable locations with the Imarythll, although there are an endless amount of unique locations, covering any and all spectrums of mundaneness and extremity. ::Plateau of Leng: One of the more disturbing locations within the Imarythll, the Plateau of Leng is home to the Spiders of Leng, formless beings who, when they touch any being, causes large blood-colored vines to grow throughout the target, eventually draining them of all sentience. ::The Empyrean: Little is known of this location, although it has been described as an "ultimate and unending reality unbounded even by the logic and reason of the Imarythll," and simply percieving this realm causes one to lose all misunderstandings, boundaries and reason, causing them to cease to be due to a loss of reason to be. ::The Tainted Lands: A relatively mundane location, The Tainted Lands are a space filled with any and all diseases and ailments, whether they be conventional or abstract. ::Contadigion: A town usually found around the base of the Plateau of Leng, Contadigion is often refered to as "The Place Where All End," and is believed to be inhabited by beings who are the "physical" embodiments of death. ::The Time Dunes: Even on the scale of the Imarythll, The Time Dunes cause time to become incomprehensible, moving in multiple, and random, directions and rates simultainiously. ::Mhe'ithra Sung: A highly variable location, it is believed that any metaphorical statements made here are treated as absolute, universal truth and causes reality itself to conform to this. ::T'che Somme: This location appears to be composed of an infinite latice of greyish crystals, which, when viewed, show the viewer any and all possible outcomes of a random event that takes place in their future, with the sheer amount of crystals often causing viewers to see every possible outcome of every single instant of their future, driving them mad and, often, to suicide. ::A'leph Haanum: Also known as "The Lesser Sum," this location is notorius for it's ability to cause reactions and events that produce any effect become signigantly weaker, slowly draining everyone present of any all strength and energy. |-|Gawain= Summary After the search for the Grail, Gawain disappears from historical records until at least 1987, when he is found roaming the streets of London in a large trench coat. After refusing all attempts at treatment for his wounds, he, for unknown reasons, fled the city and has supposidly been roaming rural England ever since. Combat statistics Tier: At least 9-A, Far Higher over time Name: Gawain, epithets include "The Forsaken" and "The Accursed" Origin: TBD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Knight of the Round Table, Forsaken Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5 been forced to live and suffer for an unknown amount of time by an unknown, god-like entity that seems to have removed his concept of death and given him his Forsaken Soul), Regeneration (Likely High-Godly (Survived Merrimack's reality reset, although whether this was entirely on his own in unknown (Only regenerates if it is neccesary for his survival)), Plot Manipulation (Having a Forsaken Soul means that reality itself will warp so that he finds himself in danger and that any damage taken is taken to the fullest extent possible, including physical, mental, spiritual, etc. damage. The latter effect is also applied to his opponents), Limited Absorption (Passively absorbs the grievences, wounds, traumas, etc. of anyone within 777 meters of him. In a fight, this can be used to, in the mind of his opponent, remove any possible reason to fight, and cause them to forgive him if neccesary. This effect can be focused and be used to drain ones consciousness, sense of self, self-preservation instincts, etc.), Immunity to Death Manipulation (Has had the concept of death removed from his body), Extreme resistence to Pain Manipulation (Has spent several centuries covered in gaping, weeping wounds and sores and seems to barely even notice it) and Mind Manipulation (Due to his abilities, Gawain is affected by every known mental illness and disability, alongside a huge variety of physical damage to his brain, although this seems to only marginally impede him), Immunity to Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (All attempts to copy his powers have either failed or had the power copied actively work against the copier, while attempting to nullify them simply doesn't work, even for levels of power nullifiction that should bypass any and all resistences and immunities), Curse Manipulation (Any ground he walks on becomes the Mud of Eras, of which a single cubic millimeter contains every curse ever discovered or created by humanity across all of the past, future and all possible timelines, and the effects of the curses become exponentially more effective when in contact with more of the mud, and the range of curses used extends as well. The mud itself "taints" reality as it passes over it, leaving what appears to be thorns in whatever it touches. These thorns are embedded into every facet of an objects self, such as physical, mental, spritual, conceptual, etc. and cannot be removed without taking the objects totality with it, destroy it on all levels of reality) and extreme resistence to Curse Manipulation (is entirely unaffected by the Mud of Eras) Attack Potency: At least Small Building Level (should be comparable to Arthur as a Knight of the Round Table, although he rarely ever fights physically), Far Higher over time (Will eventually create enough Mud of Eras to convert the entire earth into it, causing it to aflict curses that don't even exist, are paradoxical in nature or work on a meta level, creating his own anti-reality bubble within normal reality) can negate durability with Absorption Speed: At least Supersonic (should be comparable to Arthur), Sub-Relativistic reaction speed (has said and demonstrated that absorbing a person's self-preservation instincts, along with most of their mental selves, causes his own reactions to linearly increase. He has stated that he's done this to around 9000 people) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Should be comparable to Arthur) Durability: at least Small Building Level (should be comparable to Arthur) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Has wandered barefoot for at least several centuries while covered in gaping, weeping wounds and sores and suffering the kind of mental and brain damage that would kill a normal person several hundred times over, all while maintaining a generally cheery attitude and outlook) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Absorption Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: at least Genius (Despite his mental and brain damage, he's remembered every minute of his life and can discern a persons general attitude and outlook at a casual glance) Weaknesses: Susceptible to powerful diseases (due to his open wounds), won't fight unless he thinks it's absolutely neccesary, instead relying on his ability to protect him and others, can only focus his ability on a single person at a time and doing so requires his undivided attention, will almost never use the Mud of Eras offensively, Continued exposure to the Mud of Eras will eventually cause him to go insane, even with his extreme mental fortitude. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Mud of Eras: Despite the name, the MoE is not mud in the conventional sense, as, while it can be controlled by Gawain to act like mud or even seek out non-cursed targets or even spread itself, as it turns any other material it touches, other than living beings, into itself, it's very structure seems anathemic to reality as a whole, tainting reality merely be existing in the smallest possible quantities. How or why the MoE exists in the first place in unknown, but it's belived to have been subconsciously created by Gawain due to his eventual deep seeded contempt and hate for life and reality as a whole, wishing to become separate from it to finally die. The curses contained within the structure of the MoE where enough to temporarilly separate Gawain from whatever being was keeping him alive, even in a very small quantity, and was constantly creating and destroying anti-reality bubbles all the while. |-|Johanna Schwarzschild= Summary Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B, Varies with Calamity Name: Johanna Schwarzshild Origin: TBD Age: at least 36 Gender: Female Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Limited Reality Warping (Can gain entirely new and original abilities based on her mindset, but this a total devotion to the idea), Fate Manipulation (Can completely replace a person's fate with Calamity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Calamity works by defining an area in which a historical or even future atrocity will be recreated. Can destroy pocket realities with ease), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation (Calamity's power nullification extends to resistances, making it guarenteed to leave the target a normal human), Limited Precognition (Can forsee the entirity of an event taking place within an area defined by Calamity), Time/Causality Manipulation (Can recreate events that have yet to actually happen and the full consequences of an action across all of time), Limited Omnipresence (Exists everywhere and everwhen while inside the area defined by Calamity), Memory Manipulation and Creation (Can pull people from a target of Calamity's memories and make them real before making them a target as well), Limited Perception Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Completely undectable by normal means while inside and area defined by Calamity, and is said to be "cloaked in shadows") and Probability Manipulation (While inside an area defined by Calamity, an attempt to harm Johanna will invariably fail before it is even set into motion), Resistance to Power Nullification (Calamity is not a "power" to nullify, as it is simply the manefestation of a mindset) Attack Potency: Human Level, Varies with Calamity (Can affect areas of seemingly indefinite size to trap as many targets as desired, and can recreate, for example, the nuking of Nagasaki and Hiroshima) Speed: Normal Human, Omnipresent inside of a space defined by Calamity Lifting Strength: Regular Human Level Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human Level, very difficult to damage inside of a space defined by Calamity Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, Varies with Calamity Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Johanna was a historian of some note for most of her life) Weaknesses: Calamity and Johanna are very vulnerable to mind-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Calamity:' An ability born of the user's wish to destroy humanity and/or civilization as a whole, it allows one to recreate any atrocity commited by mankind. The recreated events can have their area of influence expanded as much as desired, but keep their "relative horror", which means that an area of 1 meter and an area of 1000 meters will have the same relative effects in any area inside of it. Anyone caught in the area of influence will be forced into a role of the user's choosing, losing all previous qualities and powers in the process, bypassing resistance to such by erasing one's resistance to it, as it is another power, along with gaining the memeories and knowledge neccesary for the event to be as profound as possible. Even if the person had something that's normally capable of stalling or even stopping the event, the "horror" of the event will increase until the outcome of the target's role plays out, with seemingly no limit, causing weaponry to be coming eerily accurate and those attempting to hurt or kill the target to become far stronger and faster. This can even recreate future atrocities, although only if they are inevitable, regardless of actions taken to stop or prevent it from happening. It is notable that the events inside of the area of influence take only an instant of time for those outside of it, regardless of how long it seems to have been from the inside, although the user still has total knowledge of what has transpired inside the area, even before it has happened, and that a target who dies inside the area of influence is dead in the real world as well, having had their fates replaced with that of their role's. **'Replication of Symbolic Events:' An extension of Calamity, this allows the user to replicate the full and total future concequences of an action that, in some way, lead to an atrocity in a similar manner to any other event. These recreations tend to last far longer for those inside, and be even more horrific if one attempts to resist it. **'Early End:' The user can forcibly end an event early, although this serves little to no purpose. This does, however, allow the user to destroy pocket realities with ease. **'Manefestation:' The user has access to all of the target's memories whi;e they're inside the area, allowing them to pull those people from the target's mind, making them a target as well. Along with this, the user can enter and exit the area of influence at any time. While inside of the area, the user is constantly cloaked by shadows and unable to be detected, with any attempt to predict his movements, if somehow detected, invariably failing regardless of percieved accuracy, along with any attempts to hurt them simply failing before ever taking place, like a gun suddenly jamming or a club breaking into splinters in it's user's grip. *'Independence:' Calamity and all of it's part, functions, extensions, etc., exist independently from any kind of power, whether it be magic, biological, spiritual, or any other kind, and, as such, is almost impossible to negate or resist, as one would need to negate the user's own mindset. |-|「　」= Summary Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B, far higher via Stat Boosts, High 1-B via hax Name:「　」 Origin: TBD Age:「　」 Gender:「　」 Classification:「　」 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly) Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, 9; Instantly regenerated from the entire setting being destroyed, lacks a concept of death, is reliant on the fact that he has and will never be born or created across all of existence, and is part of an infinite number of layered projections of himself, where he is simultainiously his own true body and projection), Nonexistent Physiology (Idealistic; Was never born or created, and, as such, never entered any state of being, existing outside of "simple" binary principles and as an absolute void, lacking even the ability to lack), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Described as far closer to an idea than a living being), Acausality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4; Immune to the paradoxes generated by his Probability Manipulation, has been described as "not having a past or future, or at least not one that anyone else can view", every possible version of him in any and all possibilities is able to function after the death of any other, and constantly generates more by creating more possibilities and he is said to operate on a different set of laws of cause and effect. In addition, all of his versions that exist in different possibilities retain all of the memories of all other versions simultioniously), Non-Corporeal (His nonexistence is composed entirely of loose strands of thought and disperate ideas), Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial, Spatial; Can merge with fire, whether formed from his body or otherwise, is not "made of anything" and simultainiously doesn't exist in the same relative space of every universe in existence, making an attack have to hit him in all universes to actually hit him), Postcognition and Precognition (Can view the entirity of the past and future, along with the infinite possibilities of every instant, which in turn branch out endlessly, all at once), Cosmic Awareness (Views the entire universe and all possible futures, pasts and presents simultainiously, along with percieving all of this, and, by extension, all of existence, "frame by frame"), Teleportation (Can teleport to anywhere he can percieve with a thought), Barrier Creation (Passively generates a one hundred-layered barrier around himself, with each barrier adapting to resist what destroyed the last), Probability Manipulation (Can freely change or divert any action down a particular path of possibilities, even able to retroactively change things, with this being able to affect him despite his Acausality. He can also create entirely separate and new possibilities tailored to his likings, allowing him to survive normally unsurvivable situations. Can directly manipulate Probability Space simply by being there, mirroring any changes to objects into it's respective possibility, can bring objects back to Physical Space, making that possibility both real and the truth of what occured to such a degree that not even he can undo it), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can directly manipulate Concept Space simply by being there, mirroring any changes to objects onto it's respective concept, which affects every instance of that concept across reality), Mind Manipulation (Through various means on his own, can directly manipulate Mind and Thought Space simply by being there, mirroring any changes to objects onto their respective minds and thoughts), Soul Manipulation (Can directly manipulate Soul Space simply by being there, mirroring any changes to objects onto it's respective soul), Fire Manipulation (Can turn his body into fire), Can "damage" anything (Able to directly "damage" anything, including but not limited to: Distance, life-spans, phenomena, emotions, abstract concepts, etc), Can create objects made of anything (Such as time, malice, space, etc), Can "see" anything (This includes things like souls, concepts, one's death, etc), Can attack on every level of existence (This includes physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual, etc), Can "travel" to, from and through anything (Such as time, dreams, etc), Can interact with anything (Allows him to utilize more abstract objects that he creates, can interact with one's death, pulling it into reality), Fusionism (Can fuse abstract concepts, living beings, thoughts, etc. Merged a sword made of malice with one made of time), Absorption (Absorbs anything that comes into contact with him, converting it into energy and information, can absorb metaphysical structures such as dreams, thoughts, pocket realities, timelines, etc), Mathematics Manipulation (Can add mathematical symbols to a target, such as adding a "<" to them, making them objectively weaker than him in every way, and can make an "equation" out of specified parameters, such as his power + opponent's = his power, causing him to increase in "power" infinitely), Aura (His mere presense kills anything related to nature or ideas formed on one's own and his sheer power creates a boundary around him that annihilates one's sense of self), Curse Manipulation (Looking into his eyes can curse one with madness, and he's described as being able to "weave an endless multitude of curses"), Those who bear hostile intent towards him will be unable to touch or harm him, even if they could before, Rewrites the existence of anything he touches, making it so that it was always like it is after he touched it, Void Manipulation (His gaze can reduce one to the same state as his mind, soul, concept, etc, can create and manipulate the "less than nothing" that those parts of him are made of), Power Nullification (Can create and force someone to enter a possibility where their powers don't work or they never had them in the first place, his attacks negate Immortalities and Regeneration up to his own level), Possesses utterly immense willpower, Power Modification (Can create and force someone to enter a possibility where their powers are changed to his liking), Power Bestowal (By creating new possibilities, he can give others and himself new powers, resistences, etc), Causality Manipulation (Can freely shift around events as he pleases), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause someone to shake so hard that they phase through the universe, ending up in the void between universes), Existence Erasure (Can annihilate someone to such a degree that not even he can bring them back), Information Manipulation (Can rewrite the properties and effects of attacks or beings with a thought, and can bypass resistence to this by instead rewriting the area around a target), Statistics Amplification (Can drastically increase his own strength through various means, even making himself infinitely stronger), Statistics Reduction (Can drastically reduce someone's strength through various means, even making them infinitely weaker), Summoning (Can summon "anything he knows about" under his control, can see into a target's memories and summon beings from them, in turn summoning beings from their memories, ad infinitum), Durability Negation (Applies to all abilities and attacks; Stated that combat at his scale of being is closer to "a debate where simply yelling louder really does make you more correct", allowing him to overpower beings that should logically be stronger than him through sheer force of will), Resistence Negation (Applies to all abilities and attacks; Stated that combat at his scale of being lacked regard for conventional resistences or immunities, rendering both meaningless), Immunity to Conventional Damage (Even if one would be able to directly attack and harm 「　」, they would need to attack in a manner that is "more real than reality" in order to actually deal damage), Resistance to All of His Own Abilities (Stated that he is entirely unable to kill or even remotely harm himself, and that an unfathomably more powerful being would be necessary to do so) Attack Potency: Planet Level, far higher via Stat Boosts (Can make himself infinitely stronger or even stronger on a higher-dimensional level), High Hyperverse Level via Hax (Can affect, erase or create the entireity of a multiverse so large that "no form of mathematics could possibly describe it's complexity", and stated that there were "more spatial dimensions that possible possibilities") Speed: At least Immeasurable Movement Speed (Can casually move through time, space and even higher-dimensional spaces as he pleases), Unknown Combat and Reaction speed (Percieves all of existence, including the past, future and all alternate possibilities of both, "frame by frame", making any degree of "speed" useless against him) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Generally doesn't use his Probability Manipulation and keeps Precognition limited unless he feels the need to do otherwise |-|Base= |-|Far Future= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, potentially far higher physically. Varies with hax | At least 8-A, likely far higher, potentially even higher physically. Varies with hax Name: Reikki Eckerstrom, likely an alias Origin: TBF Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least 10,000 | Unknown, at least 100,000 Classification: Human, Swordswoman | "Human" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Acausality (Type 5; Entirely independent of and above regular causality), Regeneration (High; Regenerated from being reduced to a mass of photons), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6; On death, her will can take over the body of the current greatest swordsman. Even if her will is destroyed, she will eventually reincarnate), Probability Manipulation (Will always be able to attack before her opponent does), Intangibility (Phasing), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation (Can cause her sword to drastically increase in size, weight and sharpness, while not having any of the usual drawbacks), Explosion Manipulation (An explosion will always be triggered within the target after a slash. This explosion will adjust in power to always atomize the target and can tear open space-time itself), Limited Duplication (Her sword swings will duplicate until he doesn't want them to anymore, causing a massive rain of slashes as a single slash becomes ten, those ten become a hundred, and so on and so forth, spreading out to follow the target), Durability Negation (Can directly attack the innards of a target, bypassing their skin, armor and any protective barriers and can choose to deal a set percentage of the target's vitality as damage), Limited Disease Manipulation (Wounds that she inflicts rot far faster that they normally should, causing them to be unable to heal unless the target regenerates nigh-instantly), Telekinesis (Can remotely control her sword, with it responding to her thoughts and even acting on it's own when necessary), Illusion Manipulation (Passively creates the illusion of not actually having or using a sword), Limited Invisibility (Her sword is invisible), Sealing (Type 2; Completely locks away a target's goals and wishes on hit), Statistics Amplification (Her attacks exponentially increase in power depending on how long it's been since he last attacksed), Sound Manipulation (Sound waves that she generates can cut things as if they were her own sword), Body Control (Type 3; Can generate more arms and copies of her sword), Pseudo-Precognition (Can predict someone's motions entire minutes in advanced through her sheer experience), Aura (Explosive, Fear-inducing, Materialized; Can direct her aura into explosive slashes, overwhelm one's mind with a glance and form her aura into more swords), Can project her sword slashes outward, increasing their range, Essense Manipulation (Her sword can directly attack someone's essense, or everything that makes them "them", including but in no way limited to: Their sense of balance or pain, DNA, emotions, atomic arrangement, powers, past, future, mind, soul, concept, life force and relationships, whether with others or with non-physical things). High Resistance to all forms of supernatural damage and phenomena (Even after having her Essense Manipulation copied and used against her, she was entirely unfazed, and was mostly unaffected by「　」's abilities) |-|Far Future= Same as before including upgraded Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Instantly regenerated from being deleted from existence across all of time), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6; Her will can simply take over the nearest possible host, including non-humans. If her will is destroyed, she will instantly "reincarnate" into the spot she previously was), Probability Manipulation (Will make absolutely no mistakes when doing anything, and can induce a target to make mistakes in everything they do) and Pseudo-Precognition (Can now predict movements an arbitrary amount of time in advance), Statistics Reduction (Can instantly reduce someone to the weakest that they could possibly be, lacking as many of their original powers and strength as possible), Power Nullification (Bypasses resistences; Can create exceptions or weaknesses in others or their abilities), Plot Manipulation (Has some degree of control over the sequence and pace of events, allowing her to make someone take literal years to use an attack that would normally be instant or simply retcon them attacking in the first place), Memory Manipulation (Passive; Erases herself from the memories of others), Necromancy (Possesses total control over life, death and the flow of souls to the afterlife), Attack Reflection (Passive; reflects any hostile actions back towards the user), Law Manipulation (Can make a particular action or property "invalid". making them unable to be done or exist), Mind Manipulation (Her mere glare can "crush" one's mind with the combined force of a million lifetimes of pain and suffering), Enhanced Senses (Percieves the entireity of existence down to the smallest detail, even including non-physical things), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate quakes which propogate through and damage reality itself iwth a thought. These quakes do not lose speed or potency), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2; Can create massive jaws of pure darkness that can consume anything and everything, growing in size as they do so), Dimensional Travel (Can easily travel back to her home universe, or even to others, if needed. Note that this is not via sheer speed), Can add or remove factors from a situation at will, Can "double" and "halve" anything at will, Can fight normally without moving (Can combine this with actually fighting to double her attacks) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can reduce people to a bloodied mess with a single punch), potentially far higher (For every second that she doesn't attack, her next attack will double in power, can make her sword far large and heavier) physically. Varies with Hax (Many forms of hax are at least partially based on how strong the target is), All attacks ignore conventional durability (All attacks directly affect the target's essense, or everything that makes them "them") | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely far higher (A casual quake instantly leveled a decent chunk of a town), potentially even higher (For every second that she doesn't attack, her next attack will double in power). Varies with hax, All attacks ignore conventional durability (All attacks directly affect the target's essense, or everything that makes them "them") Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed, MFTL+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Attacked every single atom in her body before even an advanced supercomputer could detect that she had moved) | At least Supersonic, likely higher Movement Speed (Created many sonic booms while "going for a casual stroll), at least MFTL+ (Stated that her old self would've taken "unfathomably long" to move enough for the human eye to see from her perspective), likely Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Can track and attack beings which can move through higher-dimensional spaces) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, potentially far higher | Multi-City Block Class, potentially far higher Durability: At least Mountain Level (Stated that nothing any human had ever made could even remotely harm her). Immortalities and Acausality make her very difficult to kill | At least Universe Level+ (Was entirely unharmed by the reenactment of an infinite number of Big Bangs occuring directly on top of her) Stamina: Godlike | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, at least Planetary with Projected Sword Slashes (Can hit anyone on earth), potentially far higher (Can increase the length of her sword and duplicate her sword slashes endlessly) | Unknown (Capable of tracking targets through higher-dimensional spaces) Standard Equipment: Her sword Intelligence: Supergenius in terms of combat prowess (Has had many thousands of years of combat prowess due to her immortality, to the point of being able to predict someone's motions entire minutes in advanced, as, in her own words, "she's seen everything that could be tried against her already") | Nigh-Omniscient (Possesses perfect knowledge of the future and what will happen in it, due to never being wrong in her predictions) Weaknesses: Incredibly apathetic and will be suprised if her opponent is able to survive more than one hit | None Notable Key: Base | Far Future Category:Blog posts